It's usual for parents to carry babies outdoors for taking a walk or shopping, and a carrier for carrying the baby such as a stroller is bulky however, which is inconvenient to carry. Therefore, some improved strollers with foldable function are developed in the market, which is unfolded for carrying the baby while in use and folded to reduce the bulk while out of use.
Most of current foldable strollers need both hands to fold or unfold, which need to fold for several times to complicate the operation. Specially, it's much inconvenient if there is only one baby caregiver who must carry the baby in one hand and could not fold the stroller in the other single hand. Furthermore, large strength should be applied to the conventional stroller in order to fold it; it's impracticable for a thin baby-caregiver.
Thus, there is a need for a handy foldable stroller to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.